creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
F23.0
Ich wusste schon immer, dass ich zu schwache Nerven hatte. Es tat mir einfach nicht gut, gruselige Geschichten zu lesen, Horrorfilme zu sehen oder gruselige Musik zu hören. Ich wurde schlichtweg paranoid davon. Gestern Abend jedoch hatten es meine Freunde und ich übertrieben; ein Marathon mit den abgefucktesten Psycho-Filmen, von denen ich je gehört hatte, dann prankten sie sich noch gegenseitig, und als ich auch nur den leisesten Protest verlauten lassen wollte, wurde ich ausgebuht und als Weichei betitelt. Also musste ich mich wohl oder übel zusammenreißen und stand in der Tat die ganze Nacht durch – nur um jetzt, nachts um halb zwei, schlaflos vor meinem Rechner zu sitzen, das Licht an, und eine möglichst ungruselige Serie ansehend, um nicht ins Bett gehen zu müssen. Ich hasste mich selbst dafür, aber ich war nun mal ein Angsthase. Und mich jetzt hinzulegen und die Augen zu schließen war unmöglich für mich, zu lebhaft war meine Fantasie, und noch war sie zu angestachelt von den sehr eindrucksvollen Folterszenen von gestern Abend. Gerade lachte das Publikum der amerikanischen Sitcom wieder über einen sehr schlechten Gag, als ich ein leises Geräusch zu vernehmen glaubte. Ich pausierte das Video, doch da war nichts. Vielleicht die Katze – oder? Hatte Sarah den Kater etwa aus ihrem Zimmer gelassen? Zur Ablenkung drückte ich wieder auf Start und die Sitcom ging weiter. Ich gähnte und meine Augen brannten, an Schlaf war aber nicht zu denken. Stattdessen machte ich den nächsten Energiedrink auf und nahm meine PSP in die Hand. Eine Runde GTA würde mich sicher ablenken. Die Nacht kroch langsam dahin, zum Glück waren Ferien und ich hatte den nächsten Tag nichts vor, so dass ich dann wohl tagsüber schlafen konnte. Hoffentlich. Zwischen zwei Folgen glaubte ich, wieder ein Geräusch zu hören. Ich war schlagartig wacher und spitzte meine Ohren. Es war nur leise, eine Art Kratzen oder Schaben, wo es herkam, war aber unmöglich zu sagen. Sollte ich nachsehen? Auf keinen Fall! Ich rechnete so schon damit, dass jederzeit meine Tür knarzend aufgehen könnte … warum hatte ich auch letzten Sommer ins Dachgeschoss ziehen müssen? Früher war wenigstens noch das Zimmer meiner Schwester direkt neben meinem gewesen. Jetzt war da nur diese leere Abstellkammer, der ich noch nie ganz getraut hatte. Halb vier, sagte mein Rechner, bald müsste es ja hell werden. Ein Glück, im Dunklen traute ich mich nicht auf den Flur, und so langsam beschwerte sich meine Blase über den übermäßigen Energie-Konsum. Das Introlied der nächsten Folge lenkte mich wieder ein wenig ab, ich konnte mittlerweile mitsingen – was ich aber besser niemandem antun sollte, da meine Stimme noch nicht ganz durch den Stimmbruch war. Als ich auf GTA keine Lust mehr hatte, nahm ich mein Handy in die Hand und scrollte ein wenig durch Facebook, likte ein Bild von Lena, meiner besten Freundin, und den neuen Beziehungsstatus von Björn. Hatte der sich auch endlich mal nen Freund gesucht, seit seinem Outing letztes Jahr war er viel zu lange Single gewesen. Das Video stockte, und ich fluchte leise. War da wieder ein Geräusch? Und war es nicht etwas lauter als letztes Mal? Ich sah mich nervös in meinem Zimmer um und fühlte mich irgendwie beobachtet... War da was? In der Zimmerecke, die ich nur durch meinen Wandspiegel sehen konnte? Scheißding, man sollte doch eh keine Spiegel im Schlafzimmer haben. Morgen würde ich das Ding abnehmen! Ich hielt es so mit dem Rücken zum Zimmer nicht mehr aus und stand deswegen auf, erhöhte die Helligkeit der Stehlampe neben meinem Schreibtisch und zog den Vorhang des Fensters beiseite, um zu sehen, ob es langsam hell wurde. Nada. Fuck. Noch immer dunkel draußen und die Spiegelung im dunklen Fenster beruhigte mich auch nicht gerade. Ich machte ihn schnell wieder zu und setzte mich auf meinem Bett in die Ecke, so dass ich alles im Blick hatte. Noch immer spielte mein Rechner die aktuelle Folge der Serie, schlechte Witze und künstliche Lacher halfen aber gerade nicht wirklich, mich abzulenken. Also aufstehen, Video aus und auf meinem Handy auf Youtube gehen. Meine Abobox war wirklich spärlich, aber wenigstens war eine neue Folge meines Lieblings-Lets-Players draußen. Schade nur, dass es ein Horrorgame war. Das brauchte ich nun nicht unbedingt. Die weitere Nacht mit schlechten Vlogs totschlagend hielt ich durch, bis die Sonne sich durch meinen Vorhang stahl. Dann war ich zu müde und zu erschlagen, um weiterzumachen, und haderte mit mir – die Bilder von gruseligen Gesichtern tauchten immer noch jedes Mal auf, wenn ich die Augen schloss. Ich ging zunächst einmal durch den immer noch viel zu dunklen Flur, so schnell ich konnte, ohne zu rennen, an der Abstellkammer vorbei und hinab ins Stockwerk, in dem meine Familie noch schlief. Das Knarzen der Treppe ignorierte ich, so gut es ging, betrat das Bad und vermied es, in den Spiegel zu sehen. Mich so schnell es ging erleichternd überkam mich ein Gefühl von Paranoia. Ich sah mich lächerlicherweise zu allen Seiten um und sprintete mit laut pochendem Herzen beinahe wieder hinaus aus dem Bad. Dass dieses Zimmer aber auch immer so verdammt unheimlich sein musste! Ich unterdrückte den Drang, mich zu allen Seiten umzudrehen, als ich die Treppe so leise und schnell wie möglich zugleich hinaufstieg, dann verschloss ich die Zimmertür hinter mir und atmete erstmal erleichtert auf. Diese scheiß Paranoia aber auch. War ich da eigentlich der einzige? Ich müsste Markus und Domenik mal fragen, wie es denen damit ging. Aber besser nicht, ich konnte mir schon vorstellen, wie Dome mich auslachen würde. Ich zog die Vorhänge auf, um das matte Licht der Morgendämmerung reinzulassen, und löschte die Stehlampe, dann verkroch ich mich so schnell wie möglich unter meiner Decke. Gerade als ich von einem schwarzen Schatten durch meinen Traum gejagt wurde und nicht vorankam, riss mich das Geräusch eines Staubsaugers aus dem Schlaf. Sofort saß ich aufgeschreckt da. Ich griff nach meinem Handy und ließ mich genervt und meiner Übermüdung mit einem lauten Seufzer Ausdruck verleihend wieder rücklings auf mein Kissen fallen. Es war viel zu früh, gerade einmal elf Uhr. Aber da mein Vater wohl keine Rücksicht nehmen wollte und staubsaugte, wann es ihm passte, war das wohl alles, was ich an Schlaf bekommen sollte. Ich verband mein Handy wieder mit dem WLAN und erhielt sofort eine Nachricht von Lena. Sie hatte mir ein Foto von sich aus ihrem Spanienurlaub geschickt, welches sie am Strand zeigte. Ein hübsches Bild wohlbemerkt. Meine Freunde sagten immer, ich solle mich doch mal an sie ranmachen, sie wäre doch ein echt guter Fang. Für mich war sie aber einfach wie eine Schwester, wir kannten uns schließlich seit dem Kindergarten, und irgendwie konnte ich mir nicht im geringsten vorstellen, mit ihr was anzufangen. Ich schrieb ihr, dass ich sie beneidete, und gratulierte zu ihrer gesunden Bräune, dann öffnete ich den Gruppenchat mit Dome und Markus. Meine Beschwerde über die beinahe schlaflose Nacht war bereits getippt, ich wollte dann aber doch nicht als Weichei dastehen und löschte sie wieder. Auf den Screenshot, den Dome geschickt hatte, reagierte ich nicht. Er zeigte schließlich nur eine Szene aus The Ring und sollte uns wohl Angst machen. Heute Nacht hätte es wohl geklappt. Ich fiel mehr aus dem Bett, als dass ich aufstand, zog mir eine frische Boxershorts und ein neues T-Shirt an, dann schlüpfte ich in meine Jogginghose. Als ich den Spiegel sah, rechnete ich unbewusst noch immer damit, dass jemand oder etwas hinter mir zu sehen sein könnte. Verstohlen sah ich mich um, doch natürlich war da nichts. Ich hatte Augenringe des Todes, und meine schmalen Wangen waren eingefallen. Verdammt, sah man mir schnell an, wenn ich zu wenig schlief! Es war ein wolkenverhangener Tag, wie ich durchs Fenster sehen konnte. Dennoch war es warm genug für meine Schwester, um in kurzer Hose und bauchfreiem Top im Garten zu sitzen und sich zu sonnen – oder es zumindest zu versuchen. Wohl eher wenig erfolgreich, wenn man den Mangel an direkter Sonneneinstrahlung bedachte. Mein Vater räumte im Flur auf, immer noch den Staubsauger bei sich stehend, meine Mutter schien nicht da zu sein. Ich murmelte etwas, das mit gutem Willen wie „Guten Morgen“ klingen könnte, und ging hinab ins Erdgeschoss, um zu frühstücken. Zum Glück stand der Kaffee noch da, ich goss mir einen meiner Halbliter-Becher so voll es ging und öffnete den Kühlschrank. Gerade hatte ich mich für Käsebrot entschieden, als ein leises Rascheln zu hören war. Dann ein Kratzen, dass mir trotz der Wärme eine Gänsehaut bereitete. Ich drehte mich um, doch da war niemand. Mein Blick ging zur Küchentür, vor der unsere Katze, Simon, saß und eine Feder als Beute vor sich liegen hatte. Er stellte sich auf die Hinterbeine und kratzte an der Glastür, um hineingelassen zu werden. Nachdem ich die Kühlschranktür wieder geschlossen hatte, öffnete ich ihm und stellte den Käse auf den kleinen, mit Papier vollgemüllten Küchentisch. Ich schob die Zeitung von gestern beiseite und setzte mich. Meine Arme und Schulten knackten, als ich mich gähnend streckte. „Na, du klingst ja gut ausgeruht“, bemerkte meine Schwester spöttisch. Sie stand in der Tür, welche vom Flur in die Küche führte, und flocht sich gerade ihre langen, blonden Haare. „Mhm“, murmelte ich in meinen Kaffee. Sie setzte sich zu mir und griff nach der Zeitung, blätterte darin, während ich aß, und schaute mich nach meinem letzten Schluck Kaffee fragend an. „Was hast denn die ganze Nacht gemacht? Ich hab dich irgendwann gehört, als ich auf Klo war.“ „Hab mehr oder weniger durchgemacht, konnte nicht schlafen“, erwiderte ich, was sie zum Lachen brachte. „Also war es dir doch zu creepy! Ich hab doch gesagt, Horrorfilme sind nichts für dich.“ Ich verzog missmutig das Gesicht. „Ja klar, reit noch drauf rum... wo ist eigentlich Mum?“ wechselte ich das Thema. Meine Schwester zuckte mit den Schultern. „Arbeiten, vermute ich. Es ist immerhin Freitag, da hat sie doch Schicht.“ Den Tag verbrachte ich gammelnd in meinem Zimmer, ein wenig GTA spielen, ein wenig Sherlock gucken. Abends kam meine Mutter wieder nach Hause, wir aßen zusammen. Und dann kam die Stunde, vor der ich den ganzen Tag Angst gehabt hatte – es war dunkel, und ich war zu müde, um weiter wach zu bleiben. Ich würde mich schlafen legen müssen. Zumal Lena morgen aus ihrem Urlaub wiederkommen sollte, und ich sie vom Bahnhof abholen wollte. Das durfte ich um keinen Preis verpassen. Also fuhr ich meinen Rechner herunter, die Uhr zeigte kurz nach eins, und sprintete ins Bett. Die Stille im Haus war mächtig. Sie erdrückte mich und ließ Platz für all die Geräusche aus meiner Erinnerung, die ich verdrängen wollte. Keuchendes Atmen. Schreien. Knackende Knochen. Psychopathisches Lachen. Sobald ich die Augen schloss, spürte ich einen Blick auf mir. Ich riss die Augen wieder auf, und mein Herz setzte einen Schlag aus, als ich den Schatten in der Ecke sah. Dann schlug es höher. Meine Hände schwitzten. Mein Hals schnürte sich zu. Der lange Schatten an meiner Tür stand still. Nichts war zu hören mit Ausnahme meines schnellen Atems. Ich fing an zu zittern. Doch dann glitt der Lichtschein eines vorbeifahrenden Autos an der Wand durchs Zimmer, über meine Poster und auf den Mantel, der an der Tür hing. Erleichtert entspannte ich meinen angespannten Körper und atmete beinahe lachend aus. Ich wurde wirklich paranoid! Wenn mich Dome so sehen könnte... Mann, das durfte ich echt niemandem erzählen. So was von albern! Irgendwann musste ich wohl eingeschlafen sein, denn diese Nacht träumte ich. Und zwar katastrophal. Ein Wesen aus Schatten verfolgte mich. Der ganze Traum war düster, gehetzt und voll Todesangst. Ich konnte es nicht sehen, immer nur aus dem Augenwinkel, doch wenn es näher kam, roch ich die Fäule und spürte die Kälte, die mir das Leben entziehen wollte. Ich war froh, früh aus dem Schlaf gerissen zu werden, als meine Mutter und Sarah sich stritten. Eine Zimmertür knallte, Sarahs wohl, und ich lag mit brennenden Augen und schmerzenden Gliedern da, die Decke verdreht, das Kissen auf dem Boden und das Buch, welches eigentlich auf mein Regal gehörte, aufgeklappt neben dem Bett. Wenigstens sah man auch meinem Zimmer an, dass ich nicht gut geschlafen hatte, und nicht nur meinem müden Gesicht. Ich rang mich dazu durch, sofort aufzustehen, um der Gefahr eines erneuten Einschlafens und somit des Verschlafens zu entgehen. Schließlich wollte ich Lena nicht warten lassen. Ich schleppte mich ins Bad und fühlte mich sofort an meinen Alptraum erinnert. Das beklemmende Gefühl von fremden Augen auf mir war beinahe greifbar real. Ich vermied es, in den Spiegel zu sehen, aus Angst, etwas hinter mir zu sehen, das nicht da wäre, und sprang schnell unter die Dusche. Das heiße Wasser war gut, doch schlug mein Herz höher, als ich die Augen kurz schließen musste, um kein Shampoo hineinzubekommen. Nach der Dusche beeilte ich mich und stolperte, nur in das Handtuch gewickelt und so nass, dass ich eine Spur über den Flur und die Treppe zog, in mein Zimmer. Gut, dass es so warm draußen war. So konnte ich meine Haare trocknen lassen, ohne eine Erkältung oder einen Vortrag meiner Mutter zu riskieren. Nur schnell in die Jeans schlüpfen, Shirt an und los mit der S-Bahn zum Hauptbahnhof. Die Bahn war voll, so dass es logisch war, dass mich jemand ansah. Erklärte ich mir zumindest so. Dennoch kam der Schweiß auf meinem Rücken nicht nur von der Sommerhitze und der gestauten Luft in der Bahn. Mit Musik auf den Ohren träumte vor mich hin, den Blick aus dem Fenster, während ich zum Bahnhof fuhr. Ein Flüstern in meinem Ohr. War das das Lied? Ich hätte die Musik wirklich nicht auf Zufallswiedergabe stellen sollen, gerade ASP waren mir doch zu gruselig heute. Schnell übersprang ich die nächsten drei Lieder und blieb bei Billy Talent hängen. Gut, damit konnte ich leben. Zehn Minuten später war ich am Bahnhof angekommen und strömte mit der Masse auf den Bahnsteig. Ich nahm im Laufen die Kopfhörer aus meinen Ohren und suchte nach der nächsten Anzeigetafel. Da, Gleis fünf kam Lena an. Mir blieben noch ein paar Minuten, also schlenderte ich hinüber und setzte mich am Bahnsteig noch auf eine Bank. Der Schlafmangel steckte mir jetzt schon in den Knochen. Wie sollte das nur weitergehen? Ich gähnte und streckte mich, dann kam die Ansage „Einfahrt ICE 217 aus München auf Gleis 3“. Ich stand auf und gähnte noch einmal, was die alte Frau neben mir missbilligend betrachtete. Mir doch egal. Die Zugtüren glitten auf, und in der Menschenmasse sprang Lenas karamellfarbener Pferdeschwanz auf und ab. Sie erblickte mich und lächelte breit, dann fiel sie mir um den Hals und begrüßte mich lachend. „Du siehst echt scheiße aus“, stellte sie fest, als sie mich wieder losgelassen hatte, um mir ihren Koffer in die Hand zu drücken. „Ja, hab nicht gut geschlafen“, gab ich zu. Bei ihr konnte ich ehrlich sein, schließlich war sie meine beste Freundin. Wir fuhren mit der S-Bahn zurück zu mir, da ihre Eltern noch eine Woche in Schweden waren und Lena sich für diese Zeit bei mir einquartiert hatte. Gut, dass wir ein Gästezimmer hatten. Meins war einfach zu klein, um noch eine Matratze hineinzulegen. Und gerade nach einer Woche im Partyurlaub würde sie ein wenig Privatsphäre haben wollen. Bei der Fahrt erzählte sie, dass der Flug und die Bahnfahrt problemlos gelaufen waren und wie schön es in Sevilla gewesen sei. Gerade als wir bei der Zubereitung des Mittagessens waren, hörte ich wieder ein Flüstern. Sarah? Nein, dafür war die Stimme zu tief. Ich drehte mich um, weg von der Arbeitsplatte unterm Fenster und hin zur Tür, aber da war niemand. Dann ein Lufthauch an meiner Wange, die der Tür abgewandt war. Ich drehte mich ruckartig um. Das Fenster war doch zu! Woher kam dann... Lena sah mich irritiert an. „Was hast du denn?“, fragte sie und legte das Messer weg, mit dem sie eben noch Karotten geschnitten hatte. „Nur der Wind... hab mich erschreckt. War wohl zu wenig Schlaf letzte Nacht, da spielt einem das Hirn gerne Streiche, oder?“ tat ich es ab und versuchte zu grinsen. Es musste so erbärmlich müde ausgesehen haben, dass sie sofort anfing zu lachen. „Dich bringen wir heute aber mal früh ins Bett! Und nur so als Tipp, wenn ich nicht einschlafen kann, höre ich immer Hörbücher. Das ist echt entspannt - außer Stephen King, natürlich.“ „Danke, merk ich mir.“ Kaum hatte ich das Fleisch in der Pfanne und Lena den Salat fertig, stürmte Sarah hinein. Sie fiel Lena um den Hals und bemerkte neidisch „Wow, bist du braun geworden!“ Lena grinste stolz und drückte Sarah die Schüssel in die Hand. „Deck doch schon mal den Tisch.“ Das Geschirr klapperte, das Fleisch brutzelte. Es duftete nach gebratenen Fleisch, frischer Tomatensauce und Mais. Als meine Mutter die Tür öffnete, wehte wieder ein Windzug hinein, der mich zittern ließ. Wieso war es denn so kalt? Verwirrt sah ich mich um, aber außer mir war es keinem aufgefallen. „Das war die Müdigkeit, oder?“ versuchte ich mich zu überzeugen. Mehr schlecht als recht gelang mir das auch, und ich konnte meine Paranoia beim Essen vergessen. Sehr dabei halfen auch Lenas enthusiastische Schwärmereien von ihrem Besuch bei ihrer Tante in Sevilla und den Partys mit ihren Cousinen. Nach dem Essen übertrugen wir die Aufgabe des Aufräumens auf meine Eltern und verzogen uns in mein Zimmer. Sie erzählt mir noch einmal jedes Detail, das sie vor meinen Eltern ausgelassen hatte, vor allem von diesem einen spanischen Jungen, den sie unbedingt in den Herbstferien wiedersehen musste. Ich musste sie zwischendrin immer wieder stoppen. „Ich bin dein bester Freund, aber schwul bin ich deswegen nicht!“ protestierte ich und verzog das Gesicht übertrieben, als es wieder nur um seinen Körper ging. Ihr darauf folgendes Lachen war ansteckend. Knacken. Ein Kichern hinter meinem Rücken. Ich verstummte und drehte mich schnell um, nur um wieder nur ein leeres Zimmer vor mir zu haben. Lena schüttelte besorgt den Kopf. „Man, was hast du denn angestellt? Nur Müdigkeit ist das ja nicht...“ Ich seufzte. „Ja, ich weiß... ich hab wohl zu schwache Nerven für Horrorfilme...“ „Ach, daher weht der Wind! Na, dann kann ich dich beruhigen, die nächsten drei Nächte sind meistens hart, aber danach geht es.“ Ihre Zuversicht heiterte mich auf, und das Vertrauen zu ihr breitete sich wohlig in meiner Brust aus. Den Rest des Tages konnte ich ein wenig loslassen und die Schatten, die ich gesehen hatte, als Täuschungen der Müdigkeit abtun. Abends sahen wir uns noch zusammen die neuste Folge unserer Lieblingsserie an, dann gähnten wir immer öfter, und als mein Kiefer dabei laut knackte, schlug sie mir sanft gegen die Schulter und lachte. „Ehe du mich jetzt auffrisst, geh ich wohl besser schlafen. Gute Nacht!“ Ich umarmte sie, dann streckte sie sich und verließ mein Zimmer. Die Tür lehnte sie hinter sich an, dann hörte ich ihre schnellen, leichten Schritte auf der Treppe. Und sobald ihre Präsenz aus dem Zimmer verschwunden war, war da wieder das Gefühl, dass etwas mich beobachtete. Bedrohte. Mir nah kam. Hinter mir stand. Ich fuhr wieder herum, sprang dabei auf und stolperte. Wieder war da nichts. Nur meine Reflektion in dem Spiegel an der Wand. Mann, sah ich müde aus. Und blass, was die schwarzen Augenringe nicht besser machte. Aber nichts hinter mir. „Sicher?“ Ich schrie auf, drehte mich um. Fiel zu Boden, da sich meine Beine verhakt hatten. Nichts war da. Aber ich hatte diese Stimme doch gehört, oder? Diese krächzende, tiefe Stimme. Ein Flüstern nur – aber sie war da gewesen! Oder? Verdammter Spiegel! Den würde ich besser abnehmen. Ich hob ihn, darauf bedacht, ihn so wenig wie möglich anzusehen, von der Wand und drehte ihn um, so dass die reflektierende Seite zur weißen Raufasertapete zeigte. Eindeutig besser. Heute Abend verzichtete ich darauf, meinen PC noch einmal hochzufahren, und legte mich stattdessen sofort ins Bett, ließ aber meine Schreibtischlampe an. Es kam mir selbst albern vor, aber der Gedanke, das Licht zu löschen, trieb meinen Puls in die Höhe und ließ meine Hände zu eisigen, schweißnassen Klötzen werden. Also griff ich mir mein Handy, legte mich mit dem Gesicht ins Zimmer und scrollte noch durch Facebook. Dann fielen meine Augen immer häufiger zu. Nur kurz die Augen zulassen... Es packte mich. Klauen aus Stahl, harter, gnadenloser Griff um meine Arme. Schwarze Schatten. Leuchtende Augen. Brennender Blick, mitten in meine Seele. Ruckeln. Schütteln. „Hey! Wach auf!“ riss mich Lenas Stimme aus dem Schlaf. Sie stand besorgt über mich gebeugt., nur im XXL-Schlafshirt ihres Vaters, die Haare durcheinander, noch den Schlaf und tiefe Augenringe im Gesicht. „Was machst du denn hier?“, murmelte ich noch vollkommen ohne Orientierung. „Du hast geschrien im Schlaf und anscheinend auch um dich geschlagen, wenn man sich dein Zimmer so ansieht. Hattest du einen Alptraum?“ „Nein...ich weiß nicht. Ja. Danke“, murmelte ich beim Aufsetzen. „Willst du erzählen?“ fragte sie mitfühlend, mit sanfter Stimme. Ich schüttelte vehement den Kopf – ich wollte darüber nicht mal nachdenken! „Ist schon okay, jetzt wird es sicher besser. Geh ruhig wieder schlafen, du hast selbst einiges nachzuholen.“ Sie richtete sich auf. „Meinst du, ich kann dich jetzt allein lassen? Oder soll ich lieber noch hierbleiben?“ Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich schaff das schon. Ist ja auch albern...“ „Definitiv nicht. Aber es ist halb vier, du solltest versuchen, noch ein paar Stunden zu schlafen...Müdigkeit macht es ja nur schlimmer.“ Sie zwinkerte. „Weiß ich aus Erfahrung.“ Das beruhigte mich, so lange sie noch vor mir stand. Aber dann war sie wieder weg, und ich wurde leider immer wacher, anstatt wieder wegzudämmern. Ich bereute es, sie wieder weggeschickt zu haben, aber wusste auch, dass es besser war. Ich sollte mich schließlich nicht so anstellen, wegen eines Albtraums so ein Theater zu machen. Meine linke Seite tat schon weh vom langen Daraufliegen, aber ich wagte auch nicht, mit dem Rücken zum Raum zu liegen. Also drehte ich mich auf den Rücken, schloss die Augen und spürte ein Atmen an meiner Wange. Ich fuhr hoch, riss die Augen wieder auf. Nichts. Aber ich spürte es. Seinen Blick in meinem Rücken. Das konnte doch nicht normal sein! Scheiße, wann hörte das denn auf? Ich fühlte mich ausgeliefert, hilflos. Und das, was auch immer mich da beobachtete – was wollte es? Aber da konnte doch nichts sein. Rein logisch nicht. „Schlaf gut“, flüsterte es in meinem anderen Ohr. Ich unterdrückte einen Aufschrei und versuchte trotz des rasenden Herzens, ruhig zu atmen. Rauschen in meinen Ohren. Chaos in meinem Kopf. Ein Schatten in meinem Augenwinkel. Ruckartig drehte ich mich herum. Nichts. Aber da war etwas! Ich spürte den Blick. Ich spürte seine Bösartigkeit! Seine Drohung, mich zu holen! Alle Logik hin oder her – da war etwas. So hilflos, so wehrlos hatte ich mich noch nie gefühlt. Ich brauchte etwas, um mich zu wehren. Ein Messer! Ich stieg so leise wie möglich aus dem Bett, verließ schnell das Zimmer und mied jede zu dunkle Ecke, in der der Schatten sich verstecken konnte. Auf Zehenspitzen die Treppe hinab. In die Küche. Schublade auf. Messer. Welches? Das größte, schärfste, das Fleischmesser. Ja, das war gut. Meine Füße waren eiskalt, da ich barfuß auf dem Steinboden ging. Meine Hände verkrampften sich, aber das Messer gab mir Sicherheit. Ein wenig beruhigt legte ich mich in mein Bett, meine Waffe unter das Kopfkissen, und schlang die Decke so eng es ging um mich. Das Zittern des Adrenalins ließ nur langsam nach, aber mit dieser neuen Sicherheit gelang es mir, den Rest der Nacht zu schlafen. Unruhig, getrieben von dem Wesen hinter mir, aber ich schlief. Meine Augenringe am nächsten Morgen kommentierte Lena nur mit „Morgen, LeFloid!“, worüber ich trotz allem grinsen musste. Ich schenkte meinen Halbliter-Becher voll mit Kaffee und setzte mich ihr gegenüber an den Frühstückstisch, den meine Mutter vor ihrer Schicht gedeckt hatte. Es musste wohl Sonntag sein, denn auch von meinem Vater war keine Spur zu sehen. Er besuchte dann wohl meine Großmutter im Heim, wie jede Woche. Ein Kratzen hinter mir ließ mich wieder zusammenfahren – wie schreckhaft konnte man nur sein?! - aber da war nur Simon, der meinen Stuhl malträtierte. Lena begrüßte ihn begeistert, und er sprang ihr auf den Schoß, schnurrte und rieb seinen Kopf an ihr. „Dieser kleine Schnorrer!“ neckte sie ihn, gab ihm aber nichts von ihrem Toast und streichelte ihn stattdessen. Ich stand auf, suchte seinen Napf und füllte ihn. Lena blieb aber erst einmal interessanter für ihn. Na klar, niemand sonst in diesem Haus gab ihm so viel Aufmerksamkeit wie sie. Als Simon sich endlich seinem Futter zuwandte, hatte ich meinen Toast bereits vernichtet, und auch von meinem Kaffee war nur ein kleiner Rest übrig geblieben. „Was wollen wir heute machen?“ fragte ich Lena. Sie kaute noch an ihrem Apfel rum und überlegte laut. „Wie wäre es, wenn ich dir noch mehr von David erzähle?“ Ihre spanische Aussprache des Namens verriet es schon, dennoch hakte ich noch nach. „Dein Spanier? Besser nicht, sonst verliebe ich mich auch noch in ihn.“ Sie lachte. „Das bleibt meiner! Aber na gut, dann eben nicht.“ Sie tat beleidigt, aber als sie weitersprach, leuchteten ihre grau-grünen Augen wieder. „Lass uns ins Kino gehen! Ich hab den neusten Film mit Martin Freeman noch gar nicht gesehen.“ Unser gemeinsamer Lieblingsschauspieler? „Wie soll ich da nein sagen? Wann geht’s los?“ ging ich sofort in ihrer Begeisterung mit. Sie suchte auf ihrem Handy die Auflistung der Vorstellungen raus, und wir beschlossen, am frühen Abend hinzugehen. Vorher würde sie noch eine Freundin in der Stadt treffen und ich den Nachmittag zum Zocken nutzen. Markus und Dome wollten mal wieder Dota spielen, da war ich gerne dabei. Als Lena weg war, betrat ich den Teamspeak-Server und platzte mitten in einen Monolog Domes darüber, warum die Kawasaki Ninja das beste Motorrad war und dass er sich die sofort, wenn er den Führerschein hatte, holen würde. In neongrün. „Moin zusammen!“ begrüßte ich fröhlich. „Hey, auch endlich da, grüß dich!“ kam es von Dome. Auch Markus gab ein kurzes „Hey“ von sich, dann ging es los. Wir warteten darauf, dass sich ein Match fand, und Dome schwärmte weiter von seiner Traummaschine. Ein Geräusch verkündete, dass ein Match gefunden war, und wir klickten auf ok. Ich war auf der Toplane gelandet, Dome im Jungle und Markus machte den ADC. Sehr gut, dann konnte ich meinen Main spielen. Trotz der immer noch in meinen Knochen steckenden Müdigkeit lief es erstaunlich gut, und je weiter das Spiel voran schritt, desto sicherer wurde ich. Meine Konzentration war vollkommen auf das Spiel gerichtet, so dass ich nichts verstand, als sich eine weitere Stimme dazwischenschaltete. Tief, kratzig. War da jemand in den TS gekommen? „Wer ist denn da?“ fragte ich. „Nur ich im Jungle,“ meinte Markus. „Ne, ich meine im TS,“ korrigierte ich. „Da ist niemand, nur wir drei,“ meinte Dome. „Dann war das wohl mein Vater...“, vermutete ich. Aber diese Erklärung passte nicht. Ich hatte die Stimme direkt in meinem Ohr gehört, wie durch das Headset. Nicht gut zu hören fühlte sich mit einem Mal nicht mehr gut an, ich stöpselte das Headset aus und legte es nur um meinen Hals, so dass ich das Mikro noch nutzen konnte, wenn ich musste. Vorsorglich schaltete ich es stumm, damit sich niemand über das sonst entstehende Echo beschweren konnte. Stille in meinem Zimmer, nur die Musik und die Soundeffekte von Dota. Und Domes Fluchen. Sarah telefonierte, Simon kratzte an meiner Tür. Zumindest hoffte ich, dass es Simon war, schließlich hörte es schnell wieder auf. Der nächste Teamfight lenkte mich wieder ab und bündelte meine Konzentration, aber nicht genug. Ich starb als dritter und als einziger aus meinem Team. Bald darauf war das Match vorbei und ich guckte auf die Uhr. „Eins noch, dann muss ich los zum Kino“, bestimmte ich. „Aye aye, Captn Friendzone!“ frotzelte Dome, Markus startete nur das nächste Spiel. Es lief weniger gut als das letzte, immer wieder schrak ich durch kleine Geräusche zusammen und sah mich zu viel im Zimmer um, um mich zu konzentrieren. Dann war es verloren, und ich schloss das Spiel, ging aus dem TS und fuhr den Rechner herunter. Eine Bewegung in meinem Augenwinkel. Ich fuhr herum. Adrenalin. Herzklopfen. „Hier bin ich“, wisperte es in meinem linken Ohr. Ich zuckte zusammen. Schweiß brach aus. Meine Hände kalt. Atem stockte. Enge in der Brust. Wackelnde Knie beim Aufstehen, Aufspringen. Aus dem Zimmer stolpern, so schnell es ging. Ins Bad. Tief durchatmen. Langsam bekam ich wieder Luft. Ich setzte mich auf den Klodeckel und stützte meine Ellenbogen auf den Knien ab. Rieb mir über die Augen und versuchte, das Zittern unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Was war das gewesen? Wurde ich verrückt oder... oder war es wirklich da? War da wirklich ein Ding, das mich verfolgte? Wäre ich bloß nie in dieses Dachgeschoss gezogen! In meinem alten Zimmer hatte ich sicher sein können, dass nichts mir etwas antun wollte. Ich stand auf, trotz der weichen Knie schaffte ich den Weg am Spiegel vorbei in Rekordzeit. Ich wusch meine schwitzigen Hände, sprühte Deo auf und zog ein frisches Shirt an, das noch im Bad lag. Dann nichts wie raus! Beinahe floh ich aus dem Haus und drehte mich an der Straße noch einmal um, um zu meinem Zimmer hochzuschauen. Eine Gestalt stand an meinem Fenster. Dunkle Schatten. Groß. Lange Arme. Ich zuckte zusammen, stolperte nach hinten. Mein Herz raste. Das Blut rauschte in meinen Ohren. Ein Hupen riss mich wieder in die Realität, und ich wich dem roten Polo aus, dessen Fahrer mir mit einer Geste zeigte, dass er an meiner geistigen Gesundheit zweifelte. Als ich wieder auf dem Bürgersteig stand, schlug mir das Herz noch immer bis zum Hals. Ich blickte wieder hoch, aber der Fensterrahmen war leer. Da war kein Wesen mehr. Benommen machte ich mich auf den Weg zum Kino. Immer mit dem Gefühl, dass jemand oder etwas einige Meter hinter mir ging. An jeder Ecke hoffte ich, es loszuwerden. Aber es blieb da. Endlich war ich am Kino angekommen und sah sofort Lena, die neben einem rothaarigen Lockenkopf stand, der komplett in schwarz gekleidet war. Wie immer, trotz des Sommers, sogar im Blazer. Ja, das war Sophie, Lenas Freundin. Sie winkte mir zu, und als mich zu ihnen gesellte, umarmte sie mich kurz. Dann verabschiedete sie sich nach einem Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr. „Viel Spaß beim Film!“ rief sie uns noch zu. Lena wedelte schon mit den Karten und wir betraten das Kinogebäude, in dem es wie immer einladend nach Popcorn roch. Mein Magen knurrte. „Das erübrigt dann wohl meine Frage,“ lachte Lena. Ihre gute Laune steckte mich sofort an, eine gewisse Leichtigkeit erfasste mich und löste die Anspannung. Was stellte ich mich denn so an? Es war doch alles gut, und zur Krönung lag ein wunderbarer Film mit meiner besten Freundin vor mir. Wir durchquerten den großen, in Rot und Gold gehaltenen Eingangssaal und stellten uns an einer der drei Snacktheken an, von denen nur diese eine besetzt war. Es war leer, kaum Leute gingen bei dem Wetter ins Kino, und schon gar nicht um diese Zeit – optimale Bedingungen also, freie Platzauswahl, und man störte niemanden, wenn man den Film mehr kommentierte, als ihn zu sehen. Der junge Mann an der Kasse drückte Lena mit einem Lächeln ihren Popcorneimer in die Hand und mir danach die Nachos mit Chilisauce. Ich zahlte, und wir suchten den Kinosaal Nummer drei. Unsere Plätze waren in der letzten Reihe, sah ich beim Blick auf die Karte, als ich sie dem Kontrolleur gab. Auch er wünschte uns viel Spaß, und Lena bedankte sich. Der Saal war bis auf uns leer, aber es waren auch noch fünf Minuten bis zum Beginn. Ich fühlte mich gut damit, niemanden in meinem Rücken sitzen zu haben, und lehnte mich gemütlich zurück. Lenas kindliche Freude über diesen Kinobesuch ließ mich schmunzeln. Ich hörte ihr zu, wie sie über das Buch schwärmte, dessen Verfilmung wir gleich sehen würden, und hoffte, dass sie nicht zu viel spoilerte – ich hatte das Buch schließlich nicht gelesen. Ein Nacho knackte in meinem Mund, dann brannte meine Zunge. „Scheiße, sind die scharf!“ fluchte ich. Lena lachte, reichte mir dann aber ihre Wasserflasche. Das Wasser feuerte die Schärfe nur noch mehr an und mein Mund stand in Flammen, mein Gesicht wurde heiß. „Oh oh, hier, lösch' mit Popcorn!“ Die Süße des Popcorns linderte den Brand ein wenig, und Lena schnappte sich wortlos meine Packung und stellte mir ihre Tüte hin. Ich hörte ein Knacken, und dann fluchte auch sie. „Die sind ja echt scharf! Was machen die denn damit?“ Sie verzog das rote Gesicht, und ich konnte das Lachen nicht unterdrücken. Ihre Faust traf mich in die Seite, und ich zuckte übertrieben zurück und tat, als hätte sie mich erstochen, röchelte und drückte meine Hand auf eine imaginäre Wunde. Jetzt lachte sie mit. Dann dimmten sie das Licht, und der Vorhang glitt auf. Musik von den Lautsprechern an den Wänden, die Werbung begann, die Trailer und endlich, endlich begann der Film. Ich war vollkommen gefesselt von den Bildern und der Musik, der Film war wirklich gut! Lena bemerkte immer wieder schnippisch, wie anders es doch im Buch gewesen sei, dann schwärmte sie wieder von Martin Freeman und war dann wieder stumm gebannt von besonders intensiven Szenen, nur um plötzlich laut zu lachen. Sie war beinahe unterhaltsamer als der Film, stellte ich mit einem Grinsen fest. Die Musik wurde bedrohlicher, Lena hielt den Atem an. Ein Atmen in meinem Ohr. Auf der Seite, die von Lena abgewandt war. Wir waren doch allein! Langsam drehte ich den Kopf zur Seite und aus dem Augenwinkel sah ich einen Schatten. „Sei einfach ganz ruhig,“ flüsterte die kratzige, leise Stimme höhnisch jetzt in meinem anderen Ohr. Ich drehte den Kopf zu Lena, dann zur anderen Seite. Nichts. Niemand. Kein Wesen. Keine Schatten. Nur der Kinosaal. Und doch war da seine Präsenz, drohend, bedrängend um mich. Zittern war in all meinen Gliedern, ich ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Lena sah mich besorgt an. Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Alles gut,“ hauchte ich. Sie zweifelte sichtlich daran und legte mir beruhigend die Hand auf den Arm. Das Wissen, nicht allein zu sein, und die Wärme ihrer Haut halfen mir, mich zu beruhigen. Das Gefühl, dass dieses Ding neben mir saß, blieb aber trotzdem. Paralysierte mich in meinem Sessel. Drängte das Spektakel auf der Leinwand aus meinem Bewusstsein. Als der Film vorbei war, leuchteten Lenas Augen noch immer, und sie begann sofort eine umfassende Kritik zu äußern. „Die Musik war wie immer der Hammer! Aber die sind ganz schön vom Buch abgewichen. Und Martin Freeman war perfekt für die Rolle des – ist alles in Ordnung?“ „Alles gut, mir ist nur irgendwie schwindelig...,“ wollte ich sie beruhigen. Das stimmte nicht ganz, mein Körper fühlte sich taub an und die Brust wurde mir wieder enger, als würde das Schattending mir das Herz umklammern. Vielleicht stand es jetzt hinter mir und drang mit seinen Klauen in meinen Rücken, in meinen Brustkorb... „Setz dich erst mal hin!“ befahl Lena und führte mich zu den Stufen vor dem Kino. Die frische Luft tat gut und ich schloss erstmal die Augen. Kichern in meinen Ohren. „Du wirst mich nicht los!“ Ich riss die Augen auf. Lena sah wirklich besorgt aus. „Du solltest definitiv schlafen … denke ich. Ist es noch schlimm?“ fragte sie und bezog sich dabei wahrscheinlich auf mein Schwindelgefühl. Ich schüttelte den Kopf, meine Stimme wäre nur ein Krächzen, wenn ich jetzt zu sprechen versuchen würde. Ich stand auf, taube Beine trugen mich zur S-Bahnstation. Am Gleis schwankte ich leicht, aber ich hielt mich an Lena fest. „Schubs sie!“ flüsterte es in meinem Kopf. Rau, kratzig, tief. Keuchendes Atmen dazu in meinem Ohr. Es stand hinter mir, lehnte sich über meine Schulter. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah ich den Schatten. „Schubs sie vor den Zug!“ befahl es. Ich fuhr wieder herum und Lena hielt mich, damit ich nicht fiel. Nichts stand da. Natürlich. Die Bahn fuhr ein. Den restlichen Weg zurück war ich wie fremd in meinem Körper, aber Lena hielt mich beisammen. Sie versuchte mich abzulenken, indem sie Scherze machte, über den Film sprach, aber nie ließ sie mich aus den Augen. Ich war so dankbar dafür. Ohne sie wäre ich unmöglich nach Hause gekommen. Wir aßen noch eine Kleinigkeit zu Abend, und sie setzte mir einen Kamillentee auf, den ich, ohne die Hitze zu merken, dankbar trank. Das Zittern meiner Hände ließ ein wenig nach, und auch mein Herzschlag normalisierte sich wieder. Das warme Getränk beruhigte mich. „Seit wann hast du denn solche Kreislaufschwierigkeiten?“ wollte sie wissen. „Schlampe!“ wisperte es in meinem Ohr. „Sprich nicht mit ihr!“ Ich unterdrückte das Zucken und die Panik, die nun wieder Besitz von mir ergreifen wollte, und versuchte Lena zu antworten, ohne dass sie es merkte. Doch meine Stimme zitterte, brach. Noch immer war ich gefangen im Griff dieses Dings. War es hinter mir? Neben mir? „Ich … nicht lange. Weiß nicht“, stammelte ich. Wie lange war dieses Ding schon da? War es da? „Wir sollten morgen mal zum Arzt...“, schlug sie vor. Ich ließ den Gedanken in der Luft hängen. Dann begleitete sie mich in mein Zimmer hinauf, dunkelte das Zimmer ab und stellte mir noch ein Glas Wasser neben mein Bett. „Wann auch immer du mich brauchst, komm ich hoch! Ich bin für dich da“, versprach sie. Ich nickte. „Danke“, krächzte ich, räusperte mich. „Danke, dass du dich so kümmerst... ich weiß selbst nicht, was da los ist.“ Sie nickte. „Ist doch selbstverständlich.“ Der Wecker zeigte halb elf, als ich die Augen schloss und mich der Erschöpfung hingab. Lenas Atmen, als sie neben mir auf der Bettkante saß, war das Letzte, was ich wahrnahm, ehe ich in sanfte Dunkelheit fiel, mit dem trügerischen Gefühl der Sicherheit, als würde ihre Präsenz das Wesen in Schach halten. IV Es war dunkel, nicht einmal ein Hauch von Mondschein erhellte mein Zimmer. Gegenüber meinem Bett stand der Schrank einen kleinen Spalt auf – war der nicht geschlossen gewesen, als ich mich schlafen gelegt hatte? Und hatte sich nicht eben die Tür bewegt? Draußen schlug ein kleiner Ast gegen die Scheibe, nicht stark genug, als dass das Geräusch andere überdecken konnte, aber schon so stark, dass es meinem Gehirn als Quelle für Fantasien einer Gestalt, die vor meinem Zimmer schwebte und an die Scheibe tippte, reichte. Ich tastete mit schweißnassen Händen und schmerzhaft stark schlagendem Herzen nach meinem Handy auf dem Nachttisch – aber es war nicht da, wo Lena es hingelegt hatte. War es runtergefallen? Oder hatte es jemand weggenommen? Aber das konnte ja nicht sein, oder? Es war ja außer ihr niemand hier drin gewesen! Ein leises Kratzen – wo kam das denn her? Verdammt, warum war es so dunkel? Und wo war mein Handy? Meine Augen konnten die Dunkelheit nur so weit durchdringen, dass ich Schemen erkennen konnte. Die unnatürlich dichte Dunkelheit machte es unmöglich, mich auf meinen Sehsinn verlassen zu können. Tappen, wie Simons Schritte auf dem Dachboden über mir – dabei wusste ich ihn doch eigentlich sicher in Sarahs Zimmer, wo er immer schlief. Ich versuchte so leise und ruhig wie möglich zu atmen, aber in meinen Ohren übertönte mein Keuchen beinahe alles andere. Leider nur beinahe. Ging da jemand – oder etwas - auf dem Dachboden auf und ab? Aber wer sollte da hoch- und das jetzt? Ich zitterte vor Anspannung und unterdrückte das atemlose Paniklachen, das mich immer überkam, wenn ich mich zu sehr gruselte. Dann knarzte meine Zimmertür, und mein Herz blieb stehen. Langsam öffnete sie sich, so langsam dass ich weiter an eine Täuschung meiner Augen glaubte. Bis sie halb aufstand und ich die Wahrheit nicht mehr leugnen konnte – meine Tür wurde geöffnet und jemand wollte hinein. Jemand, oder etwas. Ich hielt den Atem an und mein Herz raste schneller, als ich gedacht hätte, dass es möglich wäre. Knarzen. Atmen, leise und gleichmäßig, von der Tür her. Die Dunkelheit verdichtete sich in meinem Zimmer. Auf dem Flur war es unmerklich heller als hier drin, als ob der Nebel an Dunkelheit sich nur um mich sammeln würde. Mit dem leichten Hauch an Licht war so eine Gestalt im Türrahmen zu erkennen, groß und wie ein unnatürlich dünner Mensch gebaut, mit langen, unproportional dicken Armen und dürren Beinen. Ich unterdrückte einen panischen Aufschrei und hielt meine eiskalten, schweißnassen Hände vor meinen Mund, bis in den Handrücken. Tränen der Panik standen mir in den Augen. Das Ding. Atmen, keuchendes, regelmäßiges Atmen. Ich unterdrückte ein Schluchzen, das sich in meiner Kehle hinauf drängte. Das Ding kam einen Schritt näher. Langsam, einen Fuß nach vorne. Dann noch einen. Dabei krächzendes Keuchen aus seinem Rachen. Rasselnd laut. Fäule wehte zu mir. Es war schlagartig eiskalt. Mein Herz schlug schneller. Mir wurde schwindelig. Noch ein Schritt näher. Es flackert vorwärts, ruckartig. Eckige Bewegungen. Es würde mich töten, sobald es mich erreichen würde, das war sicher. Ich würde sterben, wenn ich mich nicht wehrte. Es würde mich töten. Ich tastete mit viel zu zittrigen Händen unter mein Kopfkissen, das halb von der Matratze hing. Der weiche Stoff war ein harter Kontrast zu meiner kalten, nassen Haut,die die nur aus Zittern zu bestehenden scheinende Hand bedeckte. Da! Der Griff des Küchenmessers! Ich verkrampfte meine Hand, um den Plastikgriff halten zu können. Das Ding war nähergekommen, jetzt war es mitten in meinem Zimmer. Ich sollte es überraschen, ehe es mich tötete. Das war meine einzige Chance. Würde es mich würgen, und so mein Gefühl zu ersticken real werden lassen? Würde es meinen Hals brechen? Würde es mich mit seinen langen Fingern aufschlitzen? Die Kehle wurde trocken. Der Schweiß lief meine Arme und den Rücken hinab. Zittern. Atmen. Keuchen. Panik. Ich sprang auf und hob das Messer vor mich, rannte in das Schattending hinein und stieß die Klinge tief in seinen Torso, dort wo bei einem Menschen der Magen sein musste, zog es heraus und stach noch einmal zu. Dann knickten meine Knie ein. Es blickte auf mich hinab mit leuchtenden Dämonenaugen, Hass in seinem Blick. Dann schrie es. Gell, hoch, voller Qual und Schmerz. Mein Körper kribbelte, meine Arme und Beine waren taub und die Welt begann sich zu drehen, zu verschwimmen, fortzugleiten. Als ich aus der sanften Schwärze der Ohnmacht erwachte, war es in meinem Zimmer bereits dämmrig hell. Wieso lag ich auf dem Boden? Mein Blick war in Richtung des Bettes gewandt. Ich setzte mich auf und stützte mich dabei nach vorne auf meine klebrigen, roten Hände. Blut. Ich saß in einer Pfütze aus noch nicht ganz getrocknetem, metallisch riechendem Blut. War ich verletzt? Scheiße, was war passiert? Ich zwang mich auf die Knie, verlor das Gleichgewicht und fiel nach hinten auf etwas Weiches. Das Ding. Ich schrie auf und sprang mit rasendem Herzen und von Adrenalin getrieben auf die Beine, so weit wie möglich von dem Ding weg. Wenn es noch lebte, würde es mich töten! Lena. Auf meinem Teppich, inmitten ihres Blutes, mit einem – meinem – Messer im Bauch lag Lena auf dem Boden meines Zimmers, mit schreckgeweiteten Augen und Sorge im Gesicht, so wie sie gestorben war. Ich hatte Lena getötet. Wie konnte das? Warum? Wie? Der Schrei meiner Mutter ließ mich aufblicken. Doch was sie sagte, verstand ich nicht. Sie sah erschrocken aus, wie sie da an Lenas Hals nach einem Puls tastete. Dann stieg sie über ihren Körper und schüttelte mich. Sie sagte etwas, oder zumindest bewegten sich ihre Lippen, aber ich hörte nichts als das Rauschen meines Blutes in den Ohren. Ihre Hände an meinen Schultern fühlte ich nur durch dicke Watte. Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf. Das konnte nicht sein! Wieso war Lena - ? Was war passiert? Wo war das Ding hin? Meine Mutter hielt das Telefon an ihr Ohr. Behielt mich im Auge. Schrie meine Schwester an, dass sie wegbleiben sollte. Aber die hatte alles gesehen. Blut. Messer. Aufgeschlitzter Bauch. Blasse Lena. Tote Lena. Arme Sarah. Mein Körper war Zittern. Meine Beine taub. Meine Arme auch. Ich sah die Szene vor mir, aber verstand sie nicht. Das war nicht wahr. Nicht echt. Nicht echt. Eine Schluchzen in meiner Kehle. Kichern. Kichern? Schluchzen? Keine Ahnung. Meine Mutter sah mich ängstlich an. Verstört . Männer. In Uniform. Strenge Gesichter. Lena auf der Trage. Sie nahmen sie mit. Mich auch. Sarah weinte, schrie. Meine Mutter hielt sie im Arm. Ich schluchzte noch immer. Kicherte. Was auch immer. Die Polizisten fuhren mich in Handschellen in ein Krankenhaus. Meldeten mich an. Brachten mich mit in den dritten Stock. „Forensik“ stand da. Ich zitterte. Was sollte das? Wo war ich? Das Schluchzen – Kichern – wurde stärker. Zitterte in meinen ganzen Körper. Enge in meiner Brust. Atmen! Ich musste atmen! Sie sollten mich loslassen, damit ich atmen konnte! So bekam ich keine Luft! Meine Hand brannte, knackte am Kinn des Polizisten. Meine Arme schlugen ziellos durch die Luft. Panik! Kichern. Schluchzen. Angst. Einige Stunden später war ich ruhig. Sie hatten mich an einem Bett festgeschnallt, an Armen und Beinen sowie am Kopf mit Gurten befestigt, ruhiggestellt – vor allem Dank des Mittels, das mir ein großer, kräftiger Pfleger gespritzt hatte. Die ersten Minuten hatte ich noch getobt, meine Panik hatte mich übermannt. Ich hatte geschrien, bis meine Kehle wund war. Hatte versucht, mich loszumachen, bis die Gurte tief in meine Handgelenke geschnitten hatten. Aber dann waren meine Glieder schwer geworden, mein Kopf wie mit Watte gefüllt. Während der ganzen Zeit wurde ich von einer korpulenten, schwarzhaarigen Pflegerin bewacht. Sie sah jung und gelangweilt aus, las irgendeine Zeitschrift. Je schwerer und tauber mein Körper wurde, desto mehr Watte war in meinem Kopf. Aber als die Watte nachließ, kam die Realität. Wie ein Schlag traf mich die Schuld in die Brust. Lena war tot. Ich hatte sie erstochen. Jetzt war ich mir sicher. Es war Schluchzen. Weinen. Tränen brannten auf meinen Wangen, als sich der Schmerz der Schuld und des Verlustes in meine Brust fraß und mir das Atmen erschwerte, unmöglich machte. Erst als ich auch diesen emotionalen Ausbruch durchgestanden hatte und der Pflegerin zusagte, niemandem, auch mir selbst, nichts zu tun, schnallten sie mich ab. Dann brachten sie mich in ein Krankenhauszimmer, mit zwei Betten,von denen auf einem bereits meine Sachen lagen. Das andere war frei. Es war schon spät, draußen war es dunkel, wie ich durch das Fenster erkennen konnte. Vom Flur drang ein wenig Licht hinein, dennoch konnte ich das Licht an meinem Bett nicht löschen. Zu stark war die Angst, auch wenn das Ding weg sein musste. Es musste einfach. Es konnte mich nicht mehr verfolgen – es konnte nicht mal echt gewesen sein! Doch sobald ich im noch nicht bezogenen Bett lag, siegten Müdigkeit und Erschöpfung. Kaum dass ich lag, glitt ich in den Schlaf, nicht ohne meine Schuld und Angst mitzunehmen. Wieder war es mitten in der Nacht, als ich erwachte. Ich war für einen Moment verloren, doch dann war es wieder da. Alles war wieder in meinem Bewusstsein. Ich setzte mich auf und lehnte mich mit geschlossenen Augen gegen die kühle Wand. Fuhr mir durchs Haar. Wie sollte es nur weitergehen? Wie könnte ich weitermachen, mit dem Wissen, meine beste Freundin getötet zu haben? Schuld und Schmerz waren omnipräsent und fraßen sich auch jetzt wieder in mein Herz, schnürten meinen Hals zu, rissen ein Loch in meine Brust. Doch ehe ich wieder in einen Anfall aus Weinen, Zittern und Schmerz fallen konnte, war da ein Atmen. Keuchen. Kälte. Fauliger Geruch. Das Wesen aus Schatten am Fußende meines Bettes. BecksLaFleur Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Schockierendes Ende Kategorie:Tod Kategorie:Empfohlene Pastas Kategorie:Klassische Pasta